The Uchiha Rose
by blackdragonwingz
Summary: In a mission gone awry, Sakura has to heal Sasuke daily after his training in Sound. Sakura can be the rose, or the thorn. As time progresses, which will she become for her former comrade? [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Blackdragon**: Hello! It's another SasuSaku fic, a little bit different from Treasure Map. Hope you'll enjoy this, though.

Disclaimer: Rights aren't mine…but the fanfiction is!

* * *

**The Uchiha Rose**

**Chapter 1: Fragrance**

It was a whiff of what was to come...

* * *

A rose is many things. 

We can take it at face value, or we can decipher the underlying meanings behind them.

But whatever the case, a rose can symbolize so many things, love, beauty, and even surprisingly…war.

It's odd that something so lovely can represent something so ugly.

But that's exactly how to describe Sakura Haruno. Yes, she's beautiful, has pink hair, jade eyes, and an ideal body.

But that's the surface, of course. On the inside, she's a kunoichi, a female shinobi, skilled in the arts of brutal battle tactics and warfare.

On top of that, Sakura is a renowned medic-nin, second under Tsunade after two years of blood, sweat, and tears. It is rumored that Sakura may have even surpassed the Godaime, but Sakura knew that wasn't true. Tsunade knew so much more than Sakura, and had the advantage of experience as well.

Sakura got out of her apartment complex and locked the door, excited for the upcoming day. The beginning of missions was always exciting.

Tsunade never let Sakura go on missions while she was learning.

But now, two years later, Tsunade finally let Sakura go on an important mission.

As she was walking to the gate, a few personal possessions in her bag, Sakura whipped around as someone called her name.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sakura only knew one person who had that voice.

"Naruto!" She smiled at him, hand in hand with Hinata. She smiled even wider.

Over the years, Sakura had become much closer to Naruto; she no longer shoved him away in order to get to Sasuke. In fact, she thought bitterly, there was no Sasuke anymore.

The damn bastard had pushed her away, told her more times to shut up and go away than Sakura had ever gotten irritated at Naruto, too.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Sakura waved. "Hinata!"

Demure as always, Hinata nodded. "Sakura-chan."

Naruto trained under Jiraiya, and even advanced to Chunin level. Sakura knew better than that; Naruto was better than Jonin, in terms of strength, but his brains were barely Chunin level.

Given the proper time, Naruto's head would catch up with his strength. Then, that deadly combo would help him achieve Jonin status.

Until then, Naruto's even _deadlier_ combo of strength and lacking brain would just have to do.

But that was fine, anyway. Sakura knew he was in good hands, since Hinata tutored him in various subjects everyday.

Heck, even Sakura was in good hands, too. Naruto had spent the whole month after Sasuke left comforting her, visiting her, telling her to get a life and that mourning for the damn bastard wasn't even worth it.

"_Sakura-chan, you've got to be joking! That teme isn't even worth it!"_

How she finally saw Naruto as a friend after that.

She remembered thinking to herself that crying over some kid who had done nothing for her wasn't worth it. Then she fondly remembered screaming, "Screw you!", scared half of her neighbors in the process, and demanded Tsunade to start training so vigorous that she lived and breathed medical jutsus and knowledge.

Two years later, Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, Naruto to her left, and Hinata holding hands with him.

They met up with Lee, Shikamaru, and Neiji.

Smiling, Sakura waved to the guys. Lee enthusiastically waved back. Sakura had given up her seemingly undying love for Sasuke; Lee had not for Sakura.

"Your youth becomes you! The pink of the lotus must not be vanquished! My dear blossoming lotus Sakura, I shall protect you forever!"

"Morning," Shikamaru cut off Lee smartly.

Sakura nodded, and did the same to Neiji.

Neiji, top ANBU captain and no surprisingly, captain of the mission, nodded in response.

After a short briefing to make sure things were set, all of the Anbu members put on their masks.

Donning her hawk-like one, Sakura nearly rolled her eyes as her breathing was cut shorter with the porcelain mask on her face.

With the Neiji's signal, all six team members sprinted into the forest, arriving at the designated location three hours later just before entering the Cloud Village.

It was rumored that Kabuto was spotted here.

"Oi, what are we doing, following Kabuto?" Naruto asked, annoyed that he'd just spent the past three hours running through trees to follow some stupid rumor.

"Kabuto always follow Orochimaru." Sakura answered quickly. She as nervous, about what, she didn't know. Whenever something was associated with Orochimaru, Sakura always felt slightly anxious. The snake eyes, the pale skin, the sinister feeling all made

Sakura close her eyes in disgust. She opened them as Neiji rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

Sakura nodded. That was why Neiji was the top ANBU captain. An uncanny sense of the emotional and physical turmoil of his teammates helped Neiji make the right course of actions for everyone.

Sakura willed herself to think of all Orochimaru's done. Then she willed to think of his little lackey, Kabuto.

Tsunade's most prized and only apprentice did not let any opportunity go to waste.

Especially not when it concerned two of Sakura's most hated individuals. Granted, Sasuke was not very nice to her, but taking Sasuke away was unforgivable.

Well, it was his choice, but if Orochimaru hadn't showed up with his sick promise in the first place, Sasuke wouldn't have left and broken Team 7.

She turned a steely jade gaze onto the village, and felt ready to do some pounding.

"All right, your youth knows what to do!" Lee exclaimed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Wait! So I'm standing back here with Hinata, in case he comes out?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

'Naruto, yes. I'm supposed to be with you guys. Whatever happens, Kabuto has to be eliminated. He will not escape."

"Oh." Naruto was certainly not the sharpest kunai in the pack.

"Fall out," Neiji quietly commanded.

Everyone but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata vanished, leaving behind falling leaves in their wake.

Neiji entered the village, heading straight for the inn that requested protection, and along him were Sakura and Lee.

Neiji picked out this team, well, simply put, because he was good at ninjutsu and had Byakugan, Lee in taijutsu, and Sakura in genjutsus.

With his intuition, Neiji also knew Sakura wanted to pound Kabuto to the next village and feed Orochimaru a new type of poison Gaara had given her.

Upon arriving in the shadows in the inn, the innkeeper bowed lowly, and then got on his feet. "I beg you, please help me!"

Sakura was the first to respond in a quiet voice, "Sir, we're already here. Just leave it to us." She gave him a reassuring pat on the back, before melting back into the shadow of a wall.

The elderly man took a shaky finger and pointed them inside.

"Sakura, wait." Neiji had a hand on Lee and Sakura's shoulders. "Let me do this."

He activated his Byakugan, scanning for any signs of Orochimaru or his lackey.

When Neiji found an outline of Kabuto, he remained silent. When he found Orochimaru, he smirked, and when he found another man, his smirk turned into a frown.

"Sakura, I think it's best if you go back, and ask Naruto to come along," he said softly.

Grabbing the front of his loose shirt, Sakura hissed. "Hyuuga, if this is about Sasuke, I am not going back."

Raising his brow, Neiji simply nodded, knowing that an angry kunoichi was in the works if he did not accept. Even Lee could be seen fuming with fire in his eyes.

"Yosh! My rival!"

"Give it a break, Lee." Neiji said simply, and cautiously approached towards the room where the three men were.

But with a captain's intuition, Neiji didn't know if letting Sakura into the inn was a good idea. Emotions affected the way shinobi act, especially with kunoichi. Last time he brought a kunoichi, the girl cried for hours on end for a dead rabbit on the road.

Even though Neiji knew Sakura wasn't the weepy kind of kunoichi, he didn't know how Sakura would act if she saw Sasuke. Heck, he didn't even know if she'd even gotten over him yet.

Before they could even reach the room, a kunai shot straight towards Sakura. She effectively dodged it and hurled it back to the origin.

"Quicker than usual, Sakura." Kabuto emerged out of nowhere.

Sprinting into action, Lee quickly shot Kabuto several series of punches and kicks, before moving apart.

Kabuto fell back, rubbing his hands. "Now, we can get ugly, or we can remain diplomatic."

"Since when have you ever been diplomatic?" Sakura hissed, before charging at him herself, and pushing chakra into her hands and punching Kabuto square in the jaw.

He went flying and hit the wall and the end of the hall, nearly thirty meters away.

The whole hall was suddenly covered in missing nins, and Neiji and Lee went immediately to take care of them.

Suddenly, Kabuto reappeared in front of Sakura. "As you wish, Sakura."

His arm shot out to punch her in the face, but she leaped onto the ceiling, before coming back down to kick him.

Kabuto was certainly taken aback as he was kicked in the stomach. He never knew Sakura had gotten so fast, or strong.

Only one way to subdue her.

He made a couple of hand seals before dodging another one of her kicks, and jammed a needle straight into her back.

Sakura threw her head back and shrieked. Cold liquid entered her body, leaving her shivering as she stumbled to lean against the wall.

The missing nins didn't know what was happening, as they heard a feminine scream from the falcon-masked shinobi. Neiji and Lee took advantage of that to dispose the rest of them. The various missing nins slumped all over the place, fully subdued, and the two Konoha ninjas quickly ran over to Sakura.

Lee headed straight for Kabuto, and engaged in heavy a taijutsu battle.

Neiji, however, tried to calm down Sakura. She writhed on the floor, gasping in pain, cold sweat adorning her brow.

"Sakura, do you need to go back?"

"No!" She quickly stood up, and held onto his arm for support. She gathered chakra in her hand, and slowly began drawing out the poison.

A man came out of nowhere and tried to hit Neiji, but he simply ducked with Sakura and moved her towards the end of the hall. He thrust Sakura to the innkeeper, who was trembling in fright.

"Take care of her."

The innkeeper nodded dumbly, before dragging Sakura behind the information desk. Sakura hissed as another wave of agony tore through her body, threatening far worse if she didn't take out more of the poison.

In the moments of frenzy, she lost her headpiece. Sakura cursed herself, and fought the urge to gag as she slowly drew out poison.

The moment she finished drawing out the poison, she felt blood splatter all over her upper torso. When she looked up, Sakura could only put her hand over her mouth in horror.

A snake went straight through the elder's head. It turned its head to look at Sakura, forked tongue sliding out of its mouth.

Sakura quickly formed a few hand seals, and blew out red hot fire in front of her, but that wasn't enough to stop another snake coming from behind the desk. It wrapped itself around Sakura's waist, before hoisted her up none too gently out of the desk.

Digging her nails into the snake, Sakura cut three before she was wrapped in thirteen more. The snakes moved her straight to a sketchy looking room, with Neiji and Lee nowhere to be seen.

With some quick thinking, Sakura formed a few complicated seals, and blasted it through all thirteen snakes holding her captive.

If there was anything that was living and had muscles, her new jutsu worked just fine. It caused muscle atrophy, and within seconds, Sakura pulled herself from the snake's bind, before coming face-to-face with the person who she hated the most.

She didn't even acknowledge him as she took the first moment she could to spit in his face and punch him to his rightful home, Hell.

"Why, Sakura-san, you've grown since I've last seen you." Orochimaru commented on her fuller figure and faster speed.

Sakura didn't even waste her breath in answering, and continued her torrent of attacks.

One punch grazed his stomach, and sent Orochimaru flying back.

"So you really are Tsunade's apprentice." He commented, noting his former teammate's strength in Sakura.

Sakura was really angry. Very furious, since Orochimaru made the dumbest statement of the century. No shit, Detective Orochimaru, I'm Tsunade's apprentice!

How could Sasuke want help from this snake-brained disaster?

"You bastard, where is Sasuke?"

Thousands of snakes shot from Orochimaru and wrapped around Sakura, who used her fist and sent them flying in tens.

"Sweetheart, he's right here." Orochimaru hissed, and the snakes went back into his body.

Sakura didn't even look for Sasuke as she threw kunai and exploding tags at Orochimaru.

Stretching her chakra over her skin, Sakura pulled out a bottle of poison and smoothed it over her skin. It only takes a coin's area of contact to be killed by the nerve poison.

Punching Orochimaru's snakes away, Sakura found no one at the other side of the room, before thousands of snakes engulfed her, rubbing every bit of poison off her body.

Damn.

Snakes fell away dead, but before long, snakes just kept coming, a sign that there was no poison on her body left.

She gritted her teeth, and punched through the wall snakes.

Orochimaru smiled, a sinister act, and turned his head sideways. 'Sasuke, your little flower has quite the fire, doesn't she?" He reappeared beside Sasuke.

"You might want to calm her down, before the fire burns the flower into ashes."

"Hn." But Sasuke was already on it.

The snakes fell away as Sakura stood, alone on the other side of the room. She panted in exertion, took out a kunai, and flung herself at Orochimaru again.

She clashed with a sword a few feet from him.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke said, smoothly.

"Sasuke, don't tell me what to do!" She snarled, pushed away, and tried again for an attack.

She was met halfway again with Sasuke.

"Calm down or he will take your life." Sasuke said, again.

She laughed bitterly. "Sasuke, the moment you left, you took my life." Propelling herself upwards, Sakura aimed for a kick on Orochimaru's head.

She never made it.

Sasuke punched her, and left Sakura sprawled on the floor.

She got up on all fours, before standing up, leaning on the wall.

"Where are Neiji and Lee?" She spat.

Orochimaru leaned casually against the wall. "I disposed of them. Not that it was hard, either. Both begged for their lives."

"Sasuke," she commanded. His gaze flickered to the kunoichi. "You are an idiot to try to follow this one to get power."

"Sakura, don't mess with us. We're not here for you."

Orochimaru smiled. "On the contrary, Sasuke, I have a deal for Sakura."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with the barest of emotion.

At that point, Sakura disappeared, and reappeared in front on Orochimaru. She aimed for his face, but Orochimaru merely grabbed it and held it in place.

"If that's what you want," Sakura ground out, her other free hand wrapped around his neck.

Orochimaru's face contorted in pain and Sakura burned the skin away and shot poison through it.

He slammed her against the wall. "Let's make a deal."

"And why would I want to make a deal with you?" Sakura hissed.

"Sasuke, please bring in the prisoners."

The genius looked at Orochimaru with distaste, and disappeared through the doorway.

"Now, Sakura. You've grown into a woman. I have no doubt that you want your precious Sasuke back."

"What if I don't? That's not even Sasuke." She bit back an insult.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that. But doesn't matter. Now, Sasuke's been with me for nearly two years. He will undergo the most extensive training in the next year."

"Do you think I care?" Sakura snarled, and attempted to free her hand.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke coolly, depositing a gagged and bound Neiji and Lee.

"You do care." Orochimaru smiled, and his grip on her hand loosened. Refusing to gag at his disgusting smile, Sakura wrenched her hand from his and rushed over to her comrades.

Sakura wasted no time to check on Neiji and Lee. Rushing over, she felt the two for any wounds. Their chakra was heavily depleted, and Sakura used up the rest of her chakra to take the sleep-causing liquid out.

"You see, if you accept my…proposition, your two comrades will live. If you don't, both will die. By your hands, actually. I know a temporary body possessing technique. Quite useful, I should say."

"What's the deal?" Sakura didn't like where this was going. It was her life, or both Neiji's and Lee's.

"Don't worry, I'll let all three of you live, if you-"

"Sakura, don't you dare go because of us." Neiji interjected.

She was by his side in a second, gently pushing him down. "Neiji, stop it. It's my decision, not yours."

Sasuke stood on the side, casually watching over the scenes of his old comrades.

"Now, now, sweetheart, no need to get touchy. But if you come with us, not only will I spare their lives, I will spare yours. How does that sound, hmm?"

Life, the only true beauty in the world. Life, something we throw around so casually. Life, something we also fiercely protect. To have life, that was the most important by now.

"You and I need to negotiate," Sakura motioned not-so-patiently and stepped into the blood spattered hall.

"Sakura, Captain's orders, you are not to accept!" Neiji raised his voice. But Sakura didn't hear him, because she already disappeared through the door.

"It's her decision," Sasuke quietly murmured.

"What's the deal?" Neiji asked, getting angrier and angrier.

Sasuke made no answer. In truth, even he didn't know what the deal was.

"Heh." Neiji chuckled darkly. "You know, Sakura didn't leave her apartment for a whole month after you left."

Sasuke narrowed his blood red eyes. Did they expect him to care?

Lee spoke, momentarily forgotten and awake and aware of the situation. "But now she's someone different, too. She has her goals…she's almost like you now. But unlike you, Sakura is a known sensation in all the villages. They will not let my lotus blossom wilt!" Lee struggled with the bonds that held him captive with flames in his eyes.

Kabuto silently hit him at the nape of the neck, causing Lee to sag in again.

"Orochimaru, what's the deal?" She asked, not sure if she should have left Neiji and Lee alone.

"You will just have to heal Sasuke every evening, after our training sessions."

"Why can't Kabuto do it?"

"Kabuto expends much of his chakra healing my injuries. Sasuke won't let Kabuto touch him, anyway. I insist on the best." Orochimaru smiled cruelly.

"And…I shall treat you well as long as you heal Sasuke everyday."

Sakura felt a major headache forming from major chakra depletion, and even more as this mission continued.

It didn't take Shikamaru to figure out her choice, did it? "I have no choice but to accept, don't I? But I have conditions, too. You will let me write to whoever I want, I will not live in a prison, I will not be harmed by anyone in Sound, and if I find that you have harmed anyone dear to me," Sakura's glance slid down to his burned neck, and with a dangerously low voice, finished, "I will not hesitate."

"Then we have reached an agreement."

Sakura's shoulders went limp, and walked back tiredly into the room. She had no idea where that backbone came from. Here she was, nearly dead and exhausted, demanding prepositions from Orochimaru. If anything, she was good as dead.

Sakura took out her kunai and began to cut the cloth that held Neiji and Lee down.

She didn't meet their gazes, and it didn't take Neiji a second more to know that she accepted.

Sakura felt the gauzy cloth loosen, and she put her arms around Neiji. She whsipered to both of them, "Get out of here and warn the others."

Sasuke stiffened at her actions.

"Haruno, didn't I say not to accept?" Neiji said quietly, suddenly relieved to live, but angry to lose Sakura. Curiously enough, Sakura was a prize kunoichi. She handled well on her own, and was one of the few shinobi, and perhaps one of the only few kunoichi he really respected. He was angry, of course. But if he were in that position, he would have done the same.

Finishing the rest of the bonds, Neiji and Sakura both knelt on the floor to get Lee's bind undone.

Once finished, all three rose, and Sakura put her arms around Lee, before giving each of them a small kiss on the forehead.

Neiji felt Sakura trembling.

"Neiji, will you tell Tsunade…?"

He nodded solemnly.

Sakura sighed, and stepped back. Kabuto grabbed her arm and shoved her towards Orochimaru.

Sasuke stepped between Orochimaru and Sakura. "Let's go," he murmured quietly.

In a second, snakes wrapped around Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakura, before disappearing to Sound.

Orochimaru remained left behind. "Hyuuga, tell Tsunade I appreciate the fruits of her labor." He smiled cruelly, and then disappeared.

Lee was immediately angry. "The fruits of Hokage-sama's labor? Sakura is a lovely lotus blossom! I will beat you in our next meet!"

Neiji heard static, and quickly pushed his headpiece into the proper mode.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

"Yeah! Where've you guys been? Have you seen Sakura? Her headpiece is nothing but static!"

"Later, Naruto." Neiji replied. He felt upset. This was the first time he had ever failed a mission, and lost the Hokage's most cherished pupil. Tsunade would surely be seething when she hears. Naruto would be seething, too.

Neiji looked up to the sky, grey clouds swirling.

_You better take care of her, Uchiha._

* * *

End notes: Keep in mind, this is just a whiff of what's to come, a prologue of sorts. I just need to get things started…before the real snazzy stuff comes along. Chapter 2 is nearly done. Feel free to make suggestions or comments. 

-Blackdragon


	2. Wilting

**Blackdragon**: Second chapter done! First and foremost, I would like to give special thanks to my reviewers. They made me smile, and fill with happiness. I don't think I could've done it without you guys!

* * *

**The Uchiha Rose**

**Chapter 2: Wilting**

It is known that a rose does not grow well in ill suited places.

* * *

"Help…" a prisoner murmured weakly. Kabuto only slapped away the hand and continued on. Sakura stared at Kabuto in irritation, and the prisoner in sympathy, before following him before she got lost. 

At the very end of the hall, Sakura saw a couple of battered wooden doors.

"This is yours," Kabuto motioned to the door on his left, "and this one is the Uchiha's," he said, pointing to the one to his right.

Sakura nodded, and stepped inside her room. Like the rest of the hall, only darkness illuminated the room. Pushing Sakura aside, Kabuto lit the lone lamp that sat beside the desk.

With the lamp's illumination, Sakura saw a small desk and a plain bed, complete with antique white sheets. The grey stone walls unnerved Sakura. It really was a prison.

"Now do you wish for any other room?" Kabuto asked.

"No," Sakura sighed. "I'll stay here."

"You cannot free these prisoners, by the way. The guards will only kill them. You are welcome to roam as you please in Sound. But," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I am not responsible if you see certain…things."

"How do you stand it?" Sakura asked. It was no secret Orochimaru performed vile experiments on human beings. Most of them were his prisoners, the ones she just passed. Where were the truly hideous prisoners?

"What? The fact that he does experiments or the experiments?"

"Both." Fingering the edge of the bed, Sakura let her hand fall away.

Kabuto merely shrugged. "Sasuke's training right now. I'll take you there, because I'm sure that where Orochimaru will want you there…in case training gets a little too…intense." With that, he led her out of the basement and out of the complex, into sunshine.

As the rays of sunshine outlined the door to the outside world, Sakura couldn't help but think that she hadn't been inside for ten minutes and she already missed the sunshine.

"Sasuke's everyday schedule is simple. At nine in the morning, he trains with Orochimaru until noon, when they take a break for twenty minutes. From there, on certain days Orochimaru does other tasks at hand and I take over to train until five in the afternoon. The rest of the day is his."

Stepping over large puddles and mushy areas in the grass, Sakura huffed after Kabuto, while trying to memorize where they were going. Her feet swept over dry, yellow grass. Why was everything in Sound dead, harsh, even cruel?

At last, Kabuto stopped on top of the hill, in front of an area similar to an arena, albeit stands. Eyes squinting, Sakura could distinguish a few Sound ninjas throwing kunai while others, she supposed, did some sort of attack with sound waves.

From the field, a fierce glint caught Sakura's eyes. As she tried to discern the figures below, she caught the unmistakable "s_hiiing"_ of swords clashing and sliding,

"That's them," Kabuto breathed, as if he was slightly out of breath, and pointed to the source of swords clashing.

For five minutes, Sakura analyzed the flurry of attacks and flourishes. It seemed to Sakura as if they were tied; Sasuke couldn't land a hit on Orochimaru, and Orochimaru likewise. This type of stand off only ends in exhaustion of either shinobi.

His sword gleamed as he rose to strike Orochimaru, who blocked each and every one of Sasuke's strikes.

"Shall we go down?" Kabuto asked, beckoning to the dark entrance to the side.

Sakura nodded, but was in no hurry to go down into the dark cave. Wincing as she emerged from darkness to sunlight again, Sakura shielded the sun from her eyes trying to adjust. With light steps, Sakura moved toward snake and apprentice.

Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was boredom. But there was no mistaking the fine sheen of sweat on Sasuke's finely sculpted shoulders and back. Sasuke stopped his torrent of attacks, and bent with his hands on his thighs, slightly panting with exertion.

Sasuke felt her presence, and directed his gaze at her, still panting. With a small nod, Sasuke acknowledged her and picked up his sword again.

"Ah, Sakura-san, it's good of you to join us. Did you show her the room?" Orochimaru bit out pleasantly while countering Sasuke's attacks.

"I gave her the room beside Sasuke's."

She nodded absently, never taking her eyes off of Sasuke. Orochimaru turned to Sakura. "Good. You must've asked for it. You are not prohibited from seeing this village. But every moment you are not beside Sasuke, you are putting his life into danger." Sasuke's blue eyes flashed dangerously red for a moment.

With another nod to show her comprehension, Sakura promptly sat on the grass, wishing she could practice herself, with Tsunade-shishou. In this moment, Sakura felt extremely homesick, for Konoha, for her friends, and most of all, for the Sasuke she once knew.

If she didn't practice her medic skills for a year, all of Tsunade's efforts would be such a waste. With a silent vow, Sakura promised she would find Sound's hospital and practice there. She gave a small snort. Sakura would practice on civilians _only_. No question about that.

"Don't try to escape, though." Orochimaru added once more, interrupting Sakura's silent contemplation.

She softly snorted. "As if that's possible." Sakura had noted the guards outside the entrance in Sound before she entered. They were the big bulky ones with the small, faster ones. If the strength and agility didn't get her, then the sheer numbers would.

"Oh," Kabuto added, while adjusting his glasses smartly. "I forgot to mention that food will be brought to your room, and some servants will take care of you shortly."

"I think it's best if I don't receive such treatment," and with that, Sakura pulled herself up, and headed back towards her quarters.

"And I think it's best if you don't disrespect Orochimaru's hospitality," he said with the tiniest bit of warning. "It's not bad treatment. Orochimaru probably wants it this way so that you are more willing to help his cause." By this time, Orochimaru's lackey had caught up with her, and proceeded to walk Sakura back to her room.

His subtle statement was not wasted on Sakura. She knew Orochimaru wanted them to be closer, so that Sasuke can kill her to attain the mangekyou. Then _he_ could take Sasuke's body.

Her problem was finding a way out of the situation at hand. Her mood darkened, and matched that of the dungeon atmosphere. Her chances too, Sakura inwardly thought, matched those of the prisoners balled up behind rotting bars.

"I'd watch Sasuke train, if I were you. Orochimaru might go too far one day, and you might find yourself trapped in Sound without any purpose," he said with a dark chuckle.

"You might…even become one of them." Kabuto flicked his eyes over to the wailing prisoners. "On a second note, not them, but the ones in the hall next to this."

"You mean the shinobi experiments?"

"Exactly."

"Kabuto." A new voice emerged from the hall.

He simply left the doorframe he was leaning on and an elderly woman came in.

"This is your servant, Minaki," Kabuto said simply and left.

The elderly woman bowed low on the ground. The woman had strong features, and a straight back. Sakura wondered what tortures Orochimaru inflicted on the elder lady to make such a proud creature so subservient, and felt upset.

"Please, Minaki-san, don't bow, please, I'm simply a medic." Sakura rushed over to the servant, grasping the folds of cloth, trying to pull her up.

"My dear child, you are not just any medic."

Sakura stood there with slight surprise on her features, wondering what she meant.

But she suppressed the urge to say the same. From the proud shoulders, the strong jaw, Minaki was not just any woman either. In a way, Minaki reminded Sakura of Tsunade.

Tsunade bowing down to Sakura? No way on earth will Sakura allow _that_. "Minaki-san, please don't bow to me. If you will show me where the tubs are and where my outfits are..."

"Child, you are Sakura he mentions, are you not?"

He? Sasuke?

"Minaki-san, I beg your pardon, who's he?"

The elderly lady gave a dry chuckle. "Your dear boy, of course."

My dear boy? "Do you mean Sasuke, Minaki-san?"

"Of course! Do you know what your name does to him?"

Sakura could only furrow her brow in confusion. What was she talking about? Maybe he became cold and distant?

Pfft. Like he's already not. "Minaki-san, I don't understand what you meant."

Minaki gently grasped Sakura's outfit with dry, warm hands, before removing them.

"Minaki-san, I assure you, I can dress on my own." Sakura said.

"Let me help you into this, then." She lifted her arm. A shining yukata was neatly folded on her arm.

Acquiescing, Sakura let Minaki remove her clothes before helping her change into more formal wear.

"Orochimaru will…inflict harm if we do not follow his orders," The elderly lady lightly spoke. Sakura felt a small tint of anger and sadness in her voice.

Without further ado, Minaki finished putting on the yukata for Sakura, quickly bowed, before leaving.

First, she bowed on the _floor_ to Sakura.

Second, she knew Sakura's name _already_.

Third, Minaki said Sakura's name had _some_ sort of _effect_ on Sasuke.

The elderly lady never elaborated on what she meant. Not even the second day she was in Sound, Sakura had been given odd looks. Servants knew her name already, and no one attempted to try to kill her.

What kind of predicament did she fall into? She absently smoothed a wrinkle on the bed sheet, trying to grasp how dire the situation was at hand.

As for Sasuke…how would she deal with him? Built up leftover feelings from years ago suddenly rushed back, and distorted images of a handsome boy flitted through her mind. Running her hands through her hair, Sakura wasn't sure what kind of person Sasuke was now, other than a traitor and probably S-Class criminal.

Well, we all know what kind of people traitors and S-Class criminals are.

And…Sasuke did leave Konoha. She left her heart with Sasuke that day. He left her with a "thank you".

"_People who don't follow the rules are __trash__, but people who don't take care of their friends are worse than __trash__."_

She laughed bitterly. Who knew the voice of her sensei could come and haunt her at a time like this? Could she consider Sasuke a friend? A thousand questions flitted and spun through her mind.

Within the hour, Sakura exhausted herself with her thoughts. Running her hands through her hair, Sakura thought about it once more.

Her head wanted her to push away Sasuke, and get out as soon as possible.

But her heart begged to differ, wanting her to stay and bring back Sasuke. In this race of logic and desire, Sakura found herself torn.

"I see you've already met Minaki," an unmistakably familiar voice spoke, interrupting her musings.

Well, for now, she'll remain with quiet dignity.

Steeling her resolve, she found Sasuke leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and piercing red eyes stealing all her secrets. His shirt was slightly open and he had his proper Sound uniform. Her heart raced, her mind screamed for her to _stop it_.

"I have." Her casual response was met with silence.

"May I?" Sasuke's baritone voice reverberated in the room.

"You've never needed my permission before." Before is not what mattered, this was _now_!

Uncrossing his arms, Sasuke walked inside her room before leaning on her desk, both arms supporting him, one leg straight and one bent in a total casual manner.

With a wary mind, Sakura found herself watching to the man in front of her. After two years, it seemed as if he had gained a deadly glow with an equally deadly body.

After a short pause, she continued. "Although I don't think Minaki deserves it."

"Why not?" He asked in that cool, collected voice.

"What do you mean, 'why not'? Can't you tell?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She's a servant. Simple as that."

If Sakura was angry at Sasuke, it was now. "She's not a servant. She's a _slave_," she bit out in an indignant manner. "People are not meant to be broken, Sasuke."

His eyes bled into the haunting crimson color, signaling Sharingen was turned on.

"Oh, that's right. A broken servant is nothing compared to your broken heart. Her experiences are _nothing_ compared to _yours_." Sakura hissed. "All you can think is revenge. You gave up the most precious things in your life for what? Revenge?" Sakura spat. "You know, I'll flatter myself and say I used to love you. Right now, I think I _hate_ you."

Sasuke remained quiet, and stood up properly. He bent down and moved closer to Sakura, who was sitting on the bed, until their faces were inches apart.

"You know _nothing_."

"Personally, I think it's _stupid._ Is it true hate? But how do you hate a brother you've looked up to all your life, hmm?" When he remained silent, staring at Sakura with those haunting eyes, she stood up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, material bunching under her hands.

"I wonder, are you doing this out of society obligation? Would it look bad if you didn't take such measures to get revenge?"

Sakura could feel his breath on her face, as he said smiled dangerously, "You've changed."

She laughed lightly. "A lot has changed." With a tight smile, Sakura tilted her head slightly. "You noticed for once?"

He took her hand, and held it to the light. "Calluses," he spoke in a low tone. His tone, the dim lighting, everything was making Sakura feel queasy, anger melding into a darker, dangerous appeal.

With agonizingly slow motion, Sasuke ran the tips of his fingers up Sakura's arms. "Muscle," he said in that muted, quiet voice of his. Sakura, shivers shooting everywhere from his light touch, proudly remained still. Her breathing hitched as he touched the hollow of her neck, and her mouth parted slightly, her breathing becoming unsteady with his passing fingers.

At last, the tips of his fingers skimmed over her neck, and held her face, causing her breath to quicken ever so slightly. He looked deeply into her eyes. He didn't need to say what changed.

The darkness in the room, his intimate actions and proximity, it was all too much.

Sakura suddenly felt parched, and licked her dry lips. With a voice that she fought to not crack, she murmured, "But you've missed the biggest change of all."

"And where would that be?" He spoke softly in that dark, seductive voice, hand still placed on her cheek.

Sakura swallowed nervously, and took the hand from her face. With firmness, Sakura pushed it down to the place below her left collarbone, her kimono opening slightly at the action.

"Here," she breathed. The two stayed like that, silence enveloping them as each sought to understand the other.

Brilliant jade eyes locked onto the blood red of Sharingen, and found her trapped in its endless depths.

She finally broke off, uncomfortable with the silence, and averted her gaze to the light from the doorway.

With a deep breath, Sasuke stood up, walked to the door, and paused, looking back ever so slightly.

"You're not the only one who has changed. Training begins at nine." He smoothly reminded her, and disappeared from the doorway.

All the air Sakura had been unintentionally holding caused her to feel faint, and let it out, feeling instantly relieved. Her lungs were about to burst from unintentionally holding her breath. But she honestly could've given herself a pat on the back.

But there was tomorrow. Constantly at his side, healing him like she had nothing better to do, Sakura fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_You saw those eyes, that intent_, Sakura thought.

_Now would you call that a friend or foe?_

000000000000000000

Minaki found Sakura already up and about in the morning.

"Ah, good morning, Minaki-san."

Bowing ever slightly, Minaki answered, "Your clothes are on your bed, and breakfast on the table."

True to her word, the clothes, fresh and folded neatly, along with some breakfast of porridge of some sort, sat, awaiting Sakura's usage.

With a kind smile, Sakura bowed quickly and set to the task of changing.

Minaki stood to the side, the old lady smiling, knowing that Sakura had insisted on changing herself. "Your gloves, Sakura-san."

Silently taking them into her hands, Sakura effortlessly slid them on and flexed her fingers, the cool leather material giving her reassurance.

"Sakura-san, if you are done changing..?" Minaki asked, ready to leave and finish whatever tasks she had left to do for the day.

Sakura nodded. "Oh, and Minaki-san?"

The elderly lady stood by the door, awaiting a command.

"Would you care to show me to the hospital?" Sakura casually asked.

"Of course." Minaki stood by the desk, and patiently waited while Sakura hurried to finish her breakfast.

"Minaki-san…the yesterday, you said my name had some sort of effect on Sasuke…what did you mean?" She asked, uncertain on how to broach the subject.

With a small smile the elderly lady merely shook her head. "That, I will show you when the time comes." Scooping up the dishes and trays, the elderly lady ushered Sakura out of her room and into the dark, dank dungeon, eerily glowing with dim lights.

When Sakura stepped out of the dungeon, she took a long, calming breath as golden shimmer shined down upon her. Shielding her eyes temporarily as she saw Minaki hand the trays to another servant, Sakura took another step toward the village.

"This way, please." Minaki motioned, and led her through a clear cut path to the center of the village. There stood a large building, and Sakura knew right away it was the hospital.

"Thank you, Minaki-san." Sakura took off and entered the building, not so pristine as Konoha's. Immediately, Sakura smelled the familiar scent of anti-septic and disease. With a small shudder, Sakura found herself wishing to be in the arena, not in the hospital, as she smelled the one scent Konoha's hospitals did not have- death.

"Excuse me, but I have to take care of someone. Would you have any bandages?"

The lady at the desk stared at her.

Sakura began to feel unnerved. "Do you have a supply room?"

"There's a shop for a reason," the receptionist said without emotion.

Gah! That was the problem! Sakura had no money on her! "I don't have any money with me. But I'm-"

"Then get lost," the lady shot out, eyes taking in her form. "You could make some money with that body of yours."

Eyes narrowing, Sakura fought the urge to vomit and lash out. But she calmly took a deep breath and finished what she began to say. "Say, do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Who doesn't? But don't try to get into _his_ bed. He's not interested in that kind of stuff."

"Have you heard of his new caretaker?"

"Yeah. Rumors say the boy knew her before he came here, and that Orochimaru forced her to come. She's also supposedly got unique…" the words died on her lips as she understood the situation. "Oh."

"Exactly. Do you have a supply room?"

"Y-yes. Please, this way." Graciously, the lady took her to a foul smelling room full of medicines and herbs. Sakura wrinkled her nose. The Konoha Hospital never smelled like _this_. "Here it is. Please help yourself." The lady bowed, and returned to her desk.

Grabbing a small roll of gauze and tape, Sakura analyzed the equipment and materials of the room. With an adequate supply of bandages and minimally clean equipment, Sakura stepped out to head toward the arena.

It would not be a good idea to practice in the first few days. If she exhausted all her chakra healing villagers, who knows what Orochimaru would do?

With a quick nod of appreciation to the receptionist, Sakura exited the building and headed, with dread, straight toward the training field. Last night had been strange, and Sakura felt a little guilty, before shoving it to the back of her mind.

She walked along the streets of Sound, toward the edge of the village. She passed by a sake shop, and an acute feeling shot through her, another memory of Tsunade passing through.

The men of Sound leered at her, the women scorned. Their intense gazes certainly made Sakura uncomfortable, and she walked a little bit faster.

With hurried steps, Sakura passed another sake shop, before a woman materialized in front of her. A kunoichi, probably, by the looks of it, with hands on her hips blocking Sakura's way.

The black rimmed glasses matched that of her hair, and it struck Sakura as odd, one side unkempt, and the other kempt. Her outfit flared opened at the belly button, and her legs were well…it seemed as if this woman was trying to make the purpose of a kunoichi, well..._that_.

With the grace of a kunoichi, Sakura to one side step, before the woman's arm shot out, blocking her path.

"Hold it, bitch. No one gets near my Sasuke without suffering."

* * *

End notes: Ahh...lately, I've been extremely upset with the latest manga developments. Gahh! It's no wonder I made Sakura lash out at Sasuke, is it? Well, some of you might know who the last girl is...I think she's worse than Sakura. Anyone agree? 

The next Treasure Map chapter should be out soon (hopefully). I've written the beginning, but in one shots, it's the way you end them that's important, and I've got several ideas. I'm trying to pick out my favorite...please bear with me, as one-shots are suppoed to be quality, as opposed to...guess...well, you got it. Quantity.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! I've always been inspired by them.

-Blackdragon


	3. Pressed Petals

Blackdragon: Oh my goodness guys, I'm soo sorry I couldn't get out a chapter sooner...so I wrote more and combined two chapters, and reread all your reviews for inspiration. Thank you so much!

Now, the show continues!

* * *

**The Uchiha Rose**

**Chapter 3: Pressed Rose Petals**

A fresh bookmark of a new chapter, a new beginning…

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten had spent the day crying. Sakura dearie gone for an entire year, and more than likely killed before the end of the year.

If it had been anyone else, except for Akatsuki, Tsunade would have sent Konoha teams for sure gone after Sakura in a heartbeat. It was well known that any dealings with Orochimaru meant death. No, not Orochimaru's death, of course.

In that moment, Tsunade collapsed in the chair in her office, and wished for nothing more than that she had trained Sakura to perfection.

Tsunade shrugged that thought off. What use was moping when she could plan out ways to Sakura back from her former teammate?

* * *

Kakashi crouched in front of the memorial with Obito's name on it. 

Would Sakura's be placed on the top of the list soon?

His best friend, the Uchiha prodigy. Now his favorite kunoichi? His head dropped, as did his heart.

Nothing is impossible.

The light haired shinobi looked hard at the black marble, and saw Sakura Haruno's name carved into it. He blinked several times, and shook his head to stop the worst case scenario. _Sakura would never die so easily,_ he convinced himself.

_Nothing is impossible_, though, he thought to himself.

At once, Kakashi berated himself for having so little faith in his favorite kunoichi.

* * *

Naruto ate ramen. Big whoop. But that wasn't it. Ever since he had found out Sakura had been taken by his freaking target, Naruto ate ramen all day, bloated, and fell asleep, for sleep was the only way to forget the pain. 

First it was Sasuke, now it was Sakura, taken in by an elusive snake. Gulping down the ramen noodles, the heat scalding his tongue and bringing tears to his eyes, Naruto tiredly let go of his chopsticks and sat back.

The hurting burn on his tongue could never compare to the hurt in his heart. Tears of frustration mixed with pain from the burn streamed down his cheeks as he leaned back onto his couch, exhausted.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, Hyuuga Neiji walked the streets feeling completely dejected and down in spirits. Even his arrogance seemed to have taken a drop, and his pride non-existent. In fact, he had gotten his fair share of screams from Tsunade, yells from Naruto, and the cold shoulder by nearly everyone in Konoha. 

Lee had spent the day running close to ten thousand laps, sure to pass out tomorrow.

There was no denying it. Everyone missed Sakura, a crucial part of Konoha's daily lives. When that part is missing, someone is to blame. Lee could hardly be caught, running so fast and so many times around Konoha. So naturally, Neiji is caught in the crux of it all.

But, Tsunade implied an apology, muttering things like, "My anger gets the best of me," and whatnot. Naruto trained even harder, determined to get his closest friend, and his sister back. It would be like killing two birds with one stone! Naruto thought the plan ingenious, and proceeded to train with the repentant Lee.

Hyuuga Neiji decided that Naruto's plan was ingenious as well, and headed toward the Konoha gates, joining Lee the next time he whizzed by.

The Byakugan forgotten. Physical collapse felt better than a burn in his eyes, that's for sure.

* * *

For now, everyone would just have to train extra hard to bring back the rose of Konoha. 

Thus, began the longest year Konoha has ever endured.

* * *

_The men of Sound leered at her, the women scorned. Their intense gazes certainly made Sakura uncomfortable, and she walked a little bit faster._

_With hurried steps, Sakura passed another sake shop, before a woman materialized in front of her. A kunoichi, probably, by the looks of it, with hands on her hips blocking Sakura's way._

_The black rimmed glasses matched that of her hair, and it struck Sakura as odd, one side unkempt, and the other kempt. Her outfit flared opened at the belly button, and her legs were well…it seemed as if this woman was trying to make the purpose of a kunoichi, well...that._

_With the grace of a kunoichi, Sakura to one side step, before the woman's arm shot out, blocking her path._

"_Hold it, bitch. No one gets near my Sasuke without suffering."_

* * *

Eh?!? So Sasuke had fan girls in Sound, too? 

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, girl. Sasuke and I are this close." The woman blocking her way put her thumb and pointing finger mere millimeters apart.

Inner Sakura couldn't help but sneer and broke out into a wide smile. "Really? Sasuke-kun tells me _everything_. He's never mentioned a _girl_ before. By all means, please tell me who you are, since you are so close to him."

Putting her hands on her hips, Sakura added, "I do have the responsibility of taking care of Sasuke-kun. You know," she added, putting her hand to her face as if whispering a secret and egging her on, and said in a lower voice, "Make sure he hangs out with the right crowd."

"Why you weak, rotten-!" fists balled up and clenched at her side, face turning pink, the woman decided to cross her arms and turn her nose up. Inner Sakura sneered thought the pink on her face and the black on her glasses matched well.

A crowd soon formed around the two women, ready to watch a flying fist or some action. Sakura took a small breath, as if indirectly giving off the impression of I'm-only-doing-my-job look.

"I don't know who you are, but it's not nice to call people vulgar names when you've never met them before," and waving a disproving finger like a mother does to a child, "It's also not good to make incorrect assumptions about people you've never met." And tilting her head to the side, as if she was thinking, casually added, "Especially people you haven't even understood yet."

Several people in the crowd laughed.

"Fine. My name is Karin, and stay away from my Sasuke-kun, you slut. I suit Sasuke-kun so much better," Karin said with an air of snobbery.

_What the hell?!? _This level of fanaticism in someone…for someone as ruthless…as Sasuke?

Ugh.

Feeling the nausea rise to her chest, Sakura fought the urge to vomit. Sasuke became a murder, a criminal…how could anyone want him?

"Why…Karin, would you want Sasuke? He's a bloodthirsty criminal, set to kill. He doesn't care about anyone, except for his own selfish desires and goals, and you know it." Actually, Sakura didn't how much of that was true. Some part of her still achingly wanted Sasuke back, and most of all, happy. But upon seeing a few villagers solemnly nod their heads, a part of Sakura sadly lost hope.

Huffing, Karin continued her relentless attack. "He's the most handsome man I've ever seen!" Eyes sparkling with some cheesy, romantic notions of Sasuke, Karin clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. The mood morphed from daydream to sour when Karin saw Sakura patiently waiting. "I know you're Sakura, but bitch suits you better."

Brilliant green eyes flashed angrily. Slut AND bitch? If Karin wanted to get vulgar, then so be it.

In a steady and cool voice, Sakura spoke and met Karin's mocking gaze. "Why don't you at least try to control your hormones? If you're so desperate to become Sasuke's little sex toy, why are you calling me a slut?"

"You--!" Karin's face turned a darker shade of red.

"What," Sakura said casually, and inspecting her well manicured nails while shooting Karin a small side glance.

Then she abruptly stopped all motion, and put the tips of her fingers on her mouth, as if realizing something horribly scandalous. "Oh my…"

The villagers of Sound drew in a closer circle, as if anticipating what Sakura was going to say next.

Eyes wide, Sakura innocently said, "Karin _dear_…you never denied that you are slut!"

Hoots of laughter and clapping reverberated throughout the throng of people. The dark haired woman recoiled back as if she had just been burned.

Sputtering, "W-well--! You never denied that you're a slut or bitch, either!"

Uncrossing her arms, Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh. "Remember when I said, 'It's also not good to make incorrect assumptions about people you've never met'? And here I thought you were smart, with those thick glasses and all." The boy standing near her snickered loudly.

Just about to turn on her heels and leave, Sakura glanced back her shoulders. "Sasuke may be the most handsome man in the world, but his insides are made of snot. There's nothing attractive about a man who doesn't care shit about you, Karin. Quick advice, girlie, get yourself a man who cares."

Selfless, sweet kind-hearted Sakura. A blazing sun and harsh conditions don't deter roses from blooming.

Karin clenched her fists and stomped her feet, stubborn to love Sasuke. "Why don't we fight?" the woman edged on. The crowd went wild, ready to see one of their own fight the newcomer, who was apparently on some sort of relationship with Sasuke. The entire crowd speculated…maybe both these girls wanted Sasuke, the prodigy of Sound? It would only make sense if the girls fought over it.

_You've got to be kidding me, right?_ Sakura thought, perturbed by Karin's hostile treatment.

"Why would I do that?" If Sakura was anything, it was intelligent.

"To prove my assumption is right." _To kick your ass, as well_, Karin thought with a smirk.

"Which ones? The fact that you're rude or-"

"The fact that you're a whore that probably-"

_BAM! _The sound immediately resulted in an audible _craaack!_ as bone broke from the jarring impact.

Karin never finished, because Sakura slammed her fist into Karin's jaw and sent her sprawled on the ground. People in the now huge crowd went wild, cheering Sakura for more violence.

"Don't you ever call me _that_. You don't know me at _all_." Sakura vehemently spoke. If the snakes of Sound wanted to play, fine. But bite once, Sakura will play mongoose.

With a jerk, Sakura grabbed the back of Karin's hideous coat and threw her to the lackeys at her side. Smiling apologetically, Sakura spoke, "I'm afraid I have inconvenienced you. Please take care of her. I've got to be back at the arena, but if she doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, bring her to me."

One of them nodded, and proceeded to leave with an unconscious, limp Karin, and the other sported a grin that showed large jagged teeth.

Why was everything in Sound hostile, even physical features?

Sakura forced a tight smile and continued on, the crowd parting quickly before her, and looked at her with newfound respect and wide eyes. But the odd man with shark teeth followed her with chilling stealth, the crowd parting for him as well. What, was he out to get her for revenge? Huffing to a stop, Sakura spun around.

"If you're looking to avenge your friend, you're wasting your time."

The man stepped out of the shadow of a small dango shop with a warm smile, no teeth showing.

Smiles are symbolistic of happiness, but coming from shinobi, especially from Sound, either meant mission accomplished, or mission about to be accomplished.

Sakura, panicking for a second, remembered that Orochimaru gave his word that she wouldn't be harmed. Well, he was a snake, his promise probably twisted, and Sakura literally demanded it, but still…

With another step forward, and a bigger smile, the man approached her, and Sakura took an involuntary step backwards.

_I guess mission about to be accomplished, huh?_ With her gloves snugly fit, Sakura placed herself into battle stance, one fist close to her face, the other right below. What he did next surprised her; he laughed. Full blown, gritty, hoarse, but it was a laugh, darn it! What for?

"I have no intention of fighting you, kunoichi. I'm merely curious. Forgive me, my name is Suigetsu."

Battle stance relaxing the tiniest bit, Sakura forced another tight lipped smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Suigetsu-san." Suigetsu raised his hands, as if signaling giving up.

"The pleasure's all mine. Were you making your way to the Uchiha? If you are, I'll join you. I have a little something," he raised a small white package, "to give to Orochimaru."

With wary eyes, Sakura hesitantly nodded, and waited for him to catch up by her side. Better for potential enemy to see a side, than the back, right? And better if Sakura could see his movements in her peripheral vision.

After a few moments of silence, Suigetsu broke the waters. "So, you know I'm interested in knowing you. Ever wonder why?"

Why? Oh man, Sakura had a million theories as to why. The most popular was so that Suigetsu could get to Sasuke through her, and kill him, make himself Orochimaru's apprentice, or possibly seek revenge for Karin. Was it a love triangle? Suigetsu with Karin, Karin with Sasuke? And Sasuke…with no one?

"Enlighten me, Suigetsu-san." She was not going to fry her brain with her crazily concocted theories.

"You manage to one," and holds up his index finger as he went, "to capture Karin's attention as fiercely as she does Sasuke, two," raising his middle finger, "to piss her off, three, beat her up, and four," raising all fingers except his thumb, "leave her unconscious."

Like a sulking child, Sakura grumbled, "Don't forget five, put up with an Uchiha."

Suigetsu laughed hard, emitting all amiability and humor. To urge to laugh as well hit Sakura, and gave in to a small smile.

"I've never liked Karin much." Suigetsu added as a-matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, curiosity and good humor peaked. He gave her the most curious glance, as if wondering why she asked.

He shrugged, "She's useless. She can detect a certain chakra from a 5 mile radius. That's pretty much it."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh."

"Why the sudden disappointment? I'm sure you have greater powers than that. Are you all right?"

"Of course." But the statement felt a little too quick and bright to be the truth. Karin could be a tracker, perfect for Sasuke's little quest. Knowing Karin, she would follow Sasuke's until the world's end. The thought of anyone degrading themselves to Sasuke's whim left a sour taste in her mouth, and Sakura frowned.

With another small burst of laughter, Suigetsu showed his white teeth again in mirth. Sighing exasperatedly, Sakura asked in irritation. 'What is it now?"

"You look adorable when you're angry."

"You're wasting your lines and time on me, Suigetsu-san." Sakura deadpanned. She did not go to Sound looking for a husband. She wasn't looking for that special one, either. She'll worry about it once she can get out of Sound.

Suigetsu chuckled, and the rest of the way to the field was in silent contemplation. Sakura saw the light at the end of the cave, and had never felt more relieved.

"So how are things with you and the Uchiha?"

She stopped, tempted to say, "Excuse me?", and play innocent, but didn't. "Nothing, really, Suigetsu-san," Sakura said, finishing the topic.

As soon as Sakura found apprentice and master, she sat down on dry, rough grass, and leaned back on the stone walls surrounding the arena.

The sun shone brightly and relentlessly, leaving none to its mercy. The clashing of swords between master and apprentice didn't help either, as the swords glinted viciously. Sakura focused her vision amidst the heated haze, while Suigetsu leisurely walked to Orochimaru and threw him the small white package.

"Sasuke, I'm afraid Kabuto will have to take over for the rest of today."

Sasuke casually stuck the sword in the dirt. "You forget that he is scouting, Orochimaru," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Then fight someone else. Sakura can practice with you, too. It'll be the perfect opportunity to see her abilities, or for you, her growth of abilities." Orochimaru picked up the white package, gestured that the conversation was over, and disappeared with Suigetsu.

Sasuke, alone in the field, glanced sideways at his former teammate. Taking the hefty sword out of the ground, Sasuke drove it into the ground again.

Oh, Sakura could tell Sasuke was mildly irritated. There were some things that could never change.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Spar with me."

"But you may get hurt, and I may not have the chakra reserves to heal you."

"I don't care," he said with a cool demeanor. "If you think you can hurt me, try me."

Sakura couldn't help but notice his shirtless body and the beautiful intensity of his eyes. Blinking away the physical details, Sakura thought to herself, _there were some things that never change_.

"Don't let me down, Sakura." Sasuke flew up and began easy with his trademark fire seals.

The explosion of flames engulfed Sakura, and blocked any other sound other than the burst of flames and the crackle of charred grass. When the flame cleared, Sakura knelt on the ground, ash covered and coughing.

"You were always the weakest one in the team, Sakura. You're not even worth my time," he said with coldness in his tone, jumping back from the smoke.

The split seconds before landing, Sasuke braced himself to reduce the impact. In that moment, the real Sakura flashed in front of him and chose to slam her fist into the ground. Rocks erupted everywhere, dirt flew in all directions, and dust raced to cover the air.

In truth, Sakura chose to hold back. She didn't want half of Sound in ruins. Orochimaru would have a hissy fit, quite literally, and Sakura would have died, literally, for sure.

Once the dust settled, Sasuke found himself eyeing his former teammate with wary eyes. The attack mildly surprised him, though his face showed no signs of astonishment.

"Looks impressive, but the attack isn't there. Is that all you can do?" He asked in a richly seductive voice, as if trying to draw her to show her best tricks.

_Is that all I can do? You haven't seen anything, Sasuke. _

The soot covered Sakura clone disappeared, and the real Sakura appeared behind Sasuke. With a cold and quiet tone, Sakura answered in a deadly voice, "You haven't seen anything."

Maybe it was Sakura's deadly voice that finally opened some senses of caution. Sasuke was suddenly aware of her hot breath fanning across the back of his neck. She seemed painfully close as the wind blew a few strands of her pink hair across his peripheral vision.

He felt…dazed.

Then a sharp pain pricked him back into reality, as he saw a small trickle of blood appear from a red welt on his biceps.

"Am I still not worth your time, _Sasuke-kun_?" Sakura's deadly whisper echoed everywhere. "Naruto's trained just as hard as me. Am I still the weakest one of all, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura appeared a few meters in front of him. "I fought many shinobi while you were gone. I have gone after Akatsuki, killed Sasori," she said, becoming even deadlier with each menacing step she took.

She stopped, looking straight into his eyes, Sharingen be damned. "I executed half of the prisoners under death penalty." In the deadliest voice she could muster, Sakura said in a quiet tone, "You are not an exception."

That's when she went all out. The ground below Sasuke exploded and caved in, and Sasuke found himself lost in darkness. The darkness was too real, and his breathing echoed in the darkness. That's it! Genjutsu- it just took him a while to realize it.

The darkness faded away, and he was left standing in the middle of the grass arena, remnants of smoke drifting his way.

"Now," she said behind him, lips close to his ears, "am I still worth your time?"

"Hn." His vague response only incited her further, as Sasuke had his sword at her throat.

"I'm such a fool! How could I delude myself into thinking that I will ever be worth your time?" Sakura angrily ground out. _Watch it, Sakura. Keep your cool. You are a weapon. You are shinobi, emotionless and neutral_.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura gathered her pride and briskly walked backwards, away from the keen edge of the sword. "You should be thankful for Naruto."

Sasuke watched her go. "Why should I be thankful of that dobe?"

"Because he cares about his best friend, because he won't let me kill you."

"Interesting. And why would you want to kill me, Sakura, if you could even do such a thing?" He appeared in front of her, faces almost touching. Looking into those haunting crimson depths, Sakura simply glared.

"You are an S-Class criminal. Why should there be any inhibitions on my part?"

Her answer certainly surprised him. It was like Sakura wasn't the bright cheerful girl anymore. This…this older Sakura, is ruthless, cold. Everything a shinobi should be. How could she change her attitude in a year?

"I would think," Sasuke said, and circled in a predatory way around her, "That you would have many inhibitions in killing me."

That didn't faze Sakura at all. "I repeat, you are not an exception."

This heartless side of Sakura brought out an odd emotion inside Sasuke. It…didn't seem to fit with…Sakura? How far could she keep her act? Sasuke gave a small wicked smile at the one way he could make her break her façade.

"Sakura," he breathed in her ear, hands on her shoulders, "Am I really not an exception? I find it hard to believe. Would you really," he murmured in a low baritone, "_kill_ me?"

Sakura trembled when Sasuke did that. Even when they were younger, _that_ voice could make her knees go weak, make her melt and want to faint.

_Not now, keep your cool._ Spinning on her heels, Sakura turned to face the man that sent chills down her spine a moment before.

She nearly snarled, "You became an S-Class criminal the moment you left Konoha. You broke my heart when you left, and yet you can still be arrogant enough to think that I still love you?"

For once, Sasuke didn't say anything sarcastic, or say anything at all. He wasn't expecting an outburst from Sakura…more like her usual annoying begging. It seemed like his Sakura had grown up, and her svelte body showed that she grew up, and he missed it.

"Face it, Sasuke; you've become an emotional burden to me. If I have you out of my way," Sakura spoke, her voice dropping lower, and sarcastically threw his words back at him, "Then I can become stronger. Maybe I can protect my family so they won't be killed." With a huff, Sakura spun on her heels and walked up the cave that winded up back into the village of Sound.

"That was low." He silently whispered to Sakura's disappearing figure, enveloped by the darkness of the cave.

"Quite a spitfire, isn't she? She and Tsunade have more in common than I previously thought." Orochimaru said as he emerged from the shadows.

"You're back early," Sasuke said with a cool demeanor, as if he didn't have his teammate verbally hand it to him. Orochimaru drew out a sword from his mouth, and began a series of attacks.

"Good of you to notice. Pity I didn't see Sakura fight you. Pray, how did it go?" Orochimaru queried, curious as to how Sakura held up to her previous teammate.

"She lost." He said, ending the topic and crossed swords with Orochimaru once more.

"Ah. Lover's spat?"

Tensing at the word 'lovers', Sasuke attacked with viciousness previously unknown to Orochimaru. "Che."

With a warning, Orochimaru raised his snakes and hurled them at Sasuke. "What did you argue about?"

Sasuke, not expecting snakes so early into the battle, nimbly jumped up and began the seals for thunder. "What kind of news did Kabuto have to anger you?"

Orochimaru shot hundreds of snakes at Sasuke, and bellowed something in an angry, hoarse voice.

Sasuke said nothing as he raised currents of electricity that stunned and killed Orochimaru's snakes effortlessly. One after one, the blue shocks flew in flurries to kill. _Soon_, Sasuke thought, _I will be able to defeat Orochimaru. Then I can kill _him

Orochimaru was on his knees, panting in slight strain, and smiled as Sasuke's curse mark crawled on his shoulders, and immobilized him. In a speed comparable to lightening, Orochimaru thrust his sword through Sasuke. Sasuke doubled over in agony, and cursed Orochimaru.

"Training is over today. Have Sakura do her job, and tomorrow, bring Sakura along to Stone. I want to teach them a lesson. I'll torture their Kage in front of their faces, and have Sakura heal him."

Orochimaru smiled, and licked his lips. "Then I'll do it all over again. They'll break the alliance the moment they see Sakura with us. Yess, I'll do that." He smiled in his twisted fashion. "Report back to me in the morning tomorrow." With a small flourish, Orochimaru vanished from the arena, as with Sasuke's curse mark.

Sasuke stood up straight, and vanished from the arena as well, only to reappear in front of the dungeon doors, trying to hurry in order to stop the bleeding.

"Uchiha." Suigetsu stood guard by the dungeon doors.

Sasuke only nodded, grimacing in the process. "What was the white package?"

"A scroll. The Stone nin have allied with Leaf. For Orochimaru to have done that to you," Suigetsu eyed Sasuke's wound warily, "He must have been extremely upset."

"Hn." His vision focused in and out, the blood loss finally affecting him.

"You might want to have Sakura heal that as quickly as possible."

His focus suddenly regained, Sasuke snapped his head up. "How do you know her?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "I met her today, after her impressive brawl with Karin. I don't think she'll have any trouble fitting in here…"

_No, she wouldn't_, thought Sasuke, mind blurring in and out, his focus on Suigetsu and his words began to die.

"…_Sakura…"_

Visions of the pink haired kunoichi shot through Sasuke's mind.

"_She's a whore and bitch…" _Suigetsu's voice came from all corners of Sasuke's world, echoing and blurring the line between conscious and unconscious.

Sasuke's eyes bled red, Sharingen on, and Sasuke felt angry for some odd reason.

"_Should have…her…knocked…"_

Suddenly, Suigetsu found himself roughly pushed into the wall. Did he say something to piss off Sasuke?

"What...did you say?" Sasuke growled, eyes changing from dark blue to crimson. His expression was feral, dangerous.

"Karin called Sakura a bitch and some other things, but Sakura played it cool..." Suigetsu trailed off. "Whew, Sasuke. Relax…You know, she called you some nasty names."

Brightly red blazing eyes dulled for a moment, as the realization that Sakura actually may not have any inhibitions on killing him became real. It didn't matter. Why should he care?

"What else happened?"

"You should've seen her. Sakura knocked Karin unconscious on the first punch. After that, we talked…and…" Suigetsu drawled, lazy eyes meeting Sasuke's intense gaze. "That's when you saw us at the arena."

"Hn."

"Why were you so upset a moment ago?"

The truth is, the question caught Sasuke off guard. Really, why was he so upset? Especially after the fragments he heard from Suigetsu…

The pain from the wound was bearable at the moment. Releasing Suigetsu, Sasuke made his way back to his room. As he took cautious steps down into the dank corridor, clutching his side, he heard footsteps, before he clutched the prison bars to support himself.

"Sasuke-san! Are you hurt? Oh kami, you're bleeding so much!"

Vision blurring, Sasuke saw Minaki. He knew he wasn't going to make it back into his room.

"Sasuke-san, hold on, Suigetsu-san, would you please take him down to his room? I'll try to get Haruno-san immediately." The man with the jagged nodded, and took Sasuke's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders for support. Both men made their way awkwardly down the hall, until Suigetsu finally dumped Sasuke onto his bed.

"Don't…" Sasuke murmured.

"Don't what, Uchiha?" Suigetsu bit out, clearly unhappy to play nurse.

"Don't get Sakura. Get me Kabuto," Sasuke weakly spoke, feeling disoriented.

"We went through hell to get you that elite healer. She's healing you, and that's final."

"If she wants to." Sasuke quietly added. Suigetsu's curiosity rose. If she wanted to?

"What's this all about, Sasuke? I thought you didn't have a relationship with her."

Sasuke gave the other man a world weary look. "I don't." Throwing his hands up in the in defeat, Suigetsu left in search for Sakura.

* * *

_Maybe that was unnecessary…no, that really _was_ unnecessary…_Sakura mumbled. She definitely hadn't planned on a verbal lashing, but it happened, and now, Sakura began to feel the twinge of regret in her harsh words. 

But they were true, weren't they? Sakura sat down on a wooden bench in a sake shop. Like mentor, like apprentice. Deep down, Sakura just knew she still cared for Sasuke, and that she wouldn't ever be able to kill Sasuke.

"This sake's on the house, miss, for that punch." The happy man said, setting down a cup and a bottle.

"Thank you," she said, taking a small sip.

Firmly setting the cup on the table, Sakura mused. Maybe she was over analyzing things…was she? She replayed what she angrily said in her head. Her words flitted through her head.

_I'm a good actress…that's all_. But her acting felt a little too realistic…would she really be able to kill Sasuke, like she said? Her own actions scared her.

Being a true shinobi scared her.

That's when the sake comes in to melt the cool façade she wore. As soon as she loosened up, she smiled warmly at the man at the bar, thanking him one more time before getting up.

Lifting the cloth on the door, Sakura readjusted her eyes to the harsh sunlight and stepped out.

"Sakura!"

Was that Suigetsu? Sakura looked to her left and didn't see him. Was she hallucinating? Tsunade never became schizophrenic when she drank. _Never mind, Sakura. Not like mentor._

"Sakura, we need to have a talk." Suigetsu grabbed a confused Sakura by the arm and led her back into the sake shop, sitting on the comfy couch.

Sakura took the opposite couch, pondering as to what could be wrong, since Suigetsu crossed his arms in slight irritation.

"Orochimaru came back upset today left Sasuke a bloody mess, with his sword or something. I've had to play nanny and nurse for that bastard, and now I've been told that after all the trouble we went through to get you, you won't heal Sasuke. What's this all about?"

Ah. So that was it.

"I'll heal him. Who said I wouldn't heal him? Wasn't that the reason why I was taken prisoner?"

"Euh…" Suigetsu was suddenly unsure. Didn't Sasuke say that Sakura was unwilling? And here he was, about to strangle her to do her job. There was definitely something going on.

"I'm going right now to heal him. And to answer your question, I said many things I shouldn't have to Sasuke. I've probably hurt him more than Orochimaru's wound." With that, Sakura stepped out into the blazing heat once more and sprinted off to the hospital to get some bandages and disinfectant. Time is of essence, and Sakura ran as fast as she could.

By the time Sakura saw the door to his room, she decided that she cared more about Sasuke than she would have liked to at the moment. She panicked the moment Suigetsu told her that Sasuke was wounded badly, and didn't realize how fast she ran until she paused to catch her breath by the door frame.

"Sasuke?"

Said man sat up slowly, looking at Sakura. She was panting from exhaustion, and clutching the desk to prevent herself from falling.

"Why…" she paused, catching her breath, "did you not…" she continued, putting the bandages on the desk and the disinfectant, "send for me to heal you?"

"I think you know why, Sakura."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Even though you're weak and about to die, you still like to be all brave about it."

"You're still annoying, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes lit up. This was the Sasuke that she remembered! Pushing aside everything on her mind, Sakura assessed, or tried to assess the damage.

"Take off your shirt," Sakura commanded. Sasuke raised his brow in annoyance, but complied, revealing a bloody mess on his side.

Sakura clicked her tongue at the scene, and immediately began wiping away the blood and pouring antiseptic.

Sasuke grimaced slightly, and Sakura rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Sasuke, please bear it just a little longer." He closed his eyes in response, trying to forget the burning pain at his side.

Sakura formed a few hand seals, and began healing him with her expertise. The acidic feel of disinfectant ebbed away slowly, and soon, Sasuke eased down onto his bed. The two relaxed into a comfortable silence, until the wound was only a small scar. Sasuke felt better, and Sakura became more exhausted by the second. But still, she focused on the wound with her rapt attention, making sure it healed perfectly. At the moment, a thin line remained, but Sakura never finished any task halfway.

In a swift motion, Sasuke put his hand over hers. "Stop," Sasuke said, with a rich, deep voice.

Raising her brilliant green eyes to his deadly scarlet ones, Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Clearing her throat, Sakura pulled away and began cleaning up the mess on the desk, back facing him so he couldn't see the small flush of color on her cheeks. She was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"What did Karin say to you?"

The question was completely out of the blue. "How'd you find out?"

"Suigetsu."

"Oh." Sakura sat down on the side of his bed. "Can you stand up?" He nodded, and got up slowly. Sakura took that as an opportunity to change the slightly blood covered sheets.

Sasuke leaned casually against the wall, studying Sakura from the corner of his eyes. If she felt uncomfortable, she didn't show it. But Sasuke stepped closer, until he blocked her from getting the next sheet.

"What did she say to you?"

Sakura straightened up and sighed. "Look, it's not a big deal. She just called me some nasty names."

He looked at her dubiously.

"Which reminds me," Sakura said, remembering what she was about to do, and grabbed a pill from her pocket. "Take this to replenish your blood supply. You'll feel normal by tomorrow." Taking a bed sheet, Sakura threw it on the bed, and Sasuke caught the other end. Together both of them began smoothing the lines on the bed, and regained a comfortable silence.

"Um…Sasuke, about earlier…"

"There's no need," he said coolly and shoved his hands into his pockets, as if nothing was done and all was forgiven.

In a rare moment of content, Sakura truly smiled, for the first time since she was in Sound, even though she didn't know why.

As the edge of his lips upturned in the barest hints of a smile, Sasuke moved back and casually leaned against the wall. It felt just like years before, when Kakashi-sensei would hit Naruto on top of the head, and Sasuke and Sakura would laugh at their louder team member and goofy teacher.

But that was all in the past…

Their initial meeting ended up in a small struggle of wills, and earlier today only increased the tension that hung in the air.

Sakura relaxed in relief. In the last two days, Sakura kept an edge, unsure how much Sasuke had changed. But now, two years after the fall out with Sasuke, here Sakura stood in his candle lit room, facing Sasuke, smiling?

The warm atmosphere and sudden feeling of overwhelming relief combined nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but realize that over the years when he was gone…

…_she really missed Sasuke._

* * *

End notes: Whew…it took me a while to get this one done. It's pretty much twice as long as the other chapters.

Did you get the new beginning/chapter reference as the new beginning of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship? I promise, the next analogies won't be as hard to find...

So, kyo-neko-that-pwns asked if there was going to be a lemon? Well, as soon as Sasuke and Sakura's relationship progresses to you know, that level. I don't think there's anything more distasteful than having sex without the relationship to support it. Right now, sex is too intimate an action to be carried out…but if the time's right…I'll be sure to warn you guys.

Another reviewer i.death-chan asked if there was anymore pairings? Well, honestly, Sakura's in Sound, so it's limited to Suigetsu, Orochimaru, and Juugo, and the only one I'd be willing to write hints of in this story is with Suigetsu.

I love you all! ♥

-Blackdragon


	4. Rose Brambles

**Blackdragon**: I think I might have lost many of you, seeing how I was gone for a freaking year, haha.

But the good news is that I'm back!

And the reviewers really inspired me, trust me. I've got half of 5 written out, but I'd like to know if I should continue or not, haha.

And anyone interested in beta-ing? I desperately need one- I can write, but dang, ­­my grammar escapes me when I have a plot bunny in my head!

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter!

**Brambles**

It is easy to become entangled in a snare of deceit.

Morning came, fresh and new, oblivious to the bloodshed that would occur in a few hours, and the little act of violence in a few minutes.

Sasuke loosely donned his white shirt and navy slacks, wrapping and tying a coil to keep it in place. The thought that Karin upset Sakura enough to cause Sakura to lash out unsettled him; there were so many changes in Sakura, he couldn't even begin to comprehend or begin to understand. She certainly wasn't transparent anymore, nor a weak little thing.

Sakura's actions illustrated her beautiful strength of mind and character, something that unraveled Sasuke.

_Goddamn. _He left Konoha to get rid of shit like this. But honor and dignity ruled Sasuke, in the end.

A few minutes later, Sasuke pondered things thoroughly and arrived in front of a small door to a room similar to his. Friend or not, Sakura was still a former teammate.

Karin would have surely spread rumors, no doubt about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Sakura saved his life. In return, he could at least do save her reputation in Sound.

With a knock on the door, Sasuke patiently waited.

"Who is it?" Even though Karin knew perfectly well who it was. Her radar, always tuned in on her Sasuke-kun, never failed to give her advanced notice of her future husband's arrival. Future husband. Of course!

"I need a word with you."

Karin's eyes sparkled with unseen diamonds hidden in the depths, and checked her appearance one more time in the mirror, before hurriedly opening her door.

There he stood, in all his dark glory, with a smoldering gaze and deep red eyes.

She nearly fainted. This is the day when Sasuke would claim his undying love for her and lose his cold façade and let go of those carnal urges!

Karin blinked, as she felt herself roughly thrown against the wall, and smirked as the beginnings of her fantasy began to come true. So her Sasuke-kun liked it rough, huh?

"You know," she purred, until she met his angry gaze. Maybe he liked it really rough?

In a cold, quiet voice, Sasuke spoke in a dangerous tone. "Don't you dare touch _her_. Keep your mouth shut in regards to _her_," emphasizing the female pronoun to get his point across.

"…"

Really, it wasn't about Karin, but _her_. Those jealous impulses throbbed more and more painfully with each word Sasuke hissed, consuming her heart, clouding her judgment. She couldn't look at those wild eyes; turning her head towards the ground, she bit out,

"What's the meaning of this action for her?"

"Nothing you would know," he said coldly.

Really, he should have said that it was… a long overdue apology.

And the last time he would do anything for…that little weakling.

A walk set to a brisk pace, Sasuke made his way back to Sakura's door, and slammed the door open.

_Goddamnit!_ What the _hell_ was he _thinking_, threatening Karin like that?

He steeled his resolve and held up his usual apathetic façade.

His acute hearing picked up hurried sounds of rustling, as Sakura shifted upright.

True to her word, Sakura poked her head from underneath the covers. "Sasuke?"

The lack of his suffix slightly unnerved him. Maybe it was because he was so used to hearing it?

"You're going on a mission with me today," he curtly spoke.

He watched Sakura's forehead wrinkle in question, watched those radiant orbs sparkle in a brilliance of mind, watched her open the door slightly more and showed him a bit of creamy neck where her kimono slipped slightly. He watched as her coral lips opened to take a slight breath before speaking.

"Why am I coming with you? Is it a S-rank mission?"

"No. You're going to help us."

"No, I never agreed to help Sound. So don't drag me into Sound's affairs." Sakura finished with a strong edge to her voice, signaling the end of her decision. Rising from the bed quickly and holding her thin sleepwear tightly, Sakura stood up straight and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and revealed blood red eyes, with three black tomoes swirling dangerously.

One moment of eye contact was all it took to force Sakura to stumble backwards from the intensity of his hot, penetrating gaze.

"If you don't," Sasuke opened with a slight warning to his tone. "Orochimaru will," he stepped forward. "T_ear_ Konoha," and cornered Sakura, "_apart_."

A backward stumble and shaky moment later, Sakura regained her composure.

"You got that?"

His demand left her completely speechless.

How could he? Cruel bastard!

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Sakura took another step, until their breaths mingled and bit out, "You. Will. Not. Drag. Me. Into. Sound's affairs. You got that? The deal was for me to heal you when you receive injuries, not follow you and carry out missions for Sound."

With a movement of a light flicker, Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall with a kunai and a piercing gaze. Leaning forward with scarlet eyes of cold murder, Sasuke softly spoke, barely audible to Sakura's senses, "you will come with me, and heal me when necessary. Now be a good girl," and he lightly traced the corner of Sakura's quivering jaw, until he gently rested his hand at the base of her neck, "and you will be rewarded."

If her heart was beating out of her ribcage, Sakura would have spoken then. But she did not want 'rewards', or anything from Sasuke.

As stupid a decision as it was, Sakura met his gaze once more.

"I only want one reward," she said thickly.

"Oh?" Sasuke's ghost of a murmur sent chills down Sakura's spine.

_No! Stop it, stop it! _Her mind roared. Hardening her resolve once more, Sakura spoke in a much more confident voice, "I only want you to come back to Konoha, and stay. That's all."

All was silent for a few moments, before Sasuke withdrew his kunai, stepped back. Sakura breathed in deeply, as if someone gave her wings to stretch out.

"I see." He turned his back on her, before motioning for her to move.

"Come. We need to reach the Raikage before evening."

"I'm not unless you're coming back to Konoha."

"Hn."

"Hn? That's all you can say? Then I'm not going! I will not even set foot outside of this damned room-" Sakura seethed, and abruptly stopped when she saw Orochimaru breeze in.

"What's this?" Orochimaru drawled. "A quarrel? Now, now, Sakura, if it placates you, trust me that you will not be going on any missions with Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke shot an alarmed glance at Orochimaru, but he didn't meet the Sharingen user's glance, and coolly continued. "There's something that has to be done before we can leave, Sasuke. I'd like to have a word with you, Sakura."

When Sasuke didn't leave, Orochimaru waved him out. "Go, Sasuke. This concerns the deal, not you." With a clearly shot glare of displeasure, Sasuke parted from the room.

Breathing became oh so much easier. For Sakura, at least. Orochimaru seemed not even affected. Lame, huh? Guess that goes with the part of controlling Sasuke. Well, wouldn't she like to have that?

"It has been established that you will not accompany Sasuke on a mission, yes?" He didn't even wait for her assent as he continued, "However, I do admit that you're more use to him other than a healer…" Oochimaru trailed off.

Can't you heal Sasuke? He's been…tense, these days. Make him relax…"

"Give him get a massage. Soak in a hot bath."

"No. He's a big boy now. Surely he can draw a bath. While we're on the subject, Minaki-san is just as capable, if not more. And wohy would she even be serving the likes of you? I've seen her eyes. YOU"VE seen her eyes. They hold a fire that is unbreachable. So the question is, _why is she in service to you?_"

Dark and deep, menacing and forboding. That's what Orochimaru's chuckling felt like, washing in waves over Sakura's quickly prickling skin.

"That's for me to know and for you to speculate, for know."

"I'm done guessing, but if there's anything you won't have to infer, it's that I. Refuse."

"But you're his _personal_ caretaker…it's part of our deal, was it not, sweet Sakura?."

"No." She refused to explain herself.

Disgusting, that's what it was. Though a younger Sakura might've snatched the offer in a heartbeat, provided she even knew what _it_ even was, the older Sakura, never.

In love or not, she still held morals, and this ran against one of the worst transgressions of her honor, dignity, and pride, though she wasn't sure if she could distinguish them at the moment, for the request challenged the integrity of all of them.

"No!" she almost hysterically shrieked.

"No?" Orochimaru tilted his head, but leaned forward. "He's always so rough with the girls, and he's usually as tense when he's done…Maybe you can take the edge off the keen?"

"Of course not, and may the gods forbid it!" Sakura forcefully spat. "I came here to heal, Orochimaru, not to be company in bed! And as ambiguous as your morals are, I still retain something, and I know you will respect that."

"Hmm, very well."

Sakura blanched. Orochimaru just…conceded?

"But if he gets too wound up, I think you might find yourself in a more…uncompromising situation. And it would be so much sweeter for you if you just give in, for once." He said, then sliding out her door with an air of finality.

What did he mean? That Sasuke would force himself upon her? Not like that going to happen, but it scared her.

It really did, because a year in Sound has the bone chilling ability.

And thus, she had decided that she had never felt more apathetic and sorry for Sasuke than she had now, for it was only himself to blame that he wanted to be a jerk.

Roses, afterall, _do_ have brambles. If Sasuke was caught, then so be it. Actually, he hoped he choked.

And if_ she_ ever was ensared in brambles, well, let's hope that she doesn't choke, shall we?

And let's face it- Sasuke hadn't changed that much since he was gone. He was still..Sasuke, but more ruthless, colder.

She raised her fist and brought it down to crack the table with an irrevocable crrrrack! 

Sasuke is, or was, part of Team 7. Just as he appeared at her doorway the moment he heard the noise that surely echoed in all of Sound and the seven hells below, looking clearly annoyed.

"Do you wish to die?" He asked.

"People who don't follow the rules are trash, but people who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash."

By pushing Sasuke away, Sakura realized so many things at once. Immaturity. Hate. Revenge. Disgust. Repulsion.

And it made a nauseous feeling rise within herself. God, she needed to sit down. Now.

She hardly noticed a warm callous hand pushed her down onto the mattress, a face staring down on her, and the same hand feeling her forehead for febrile signs of hotness or delirium.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" He leaned on the nearest wall and stood casually, arms crossed and body relaxed. His red eyes shone like a thousand glittering rubies.

"You break these ties with us, and yet you're…" she struggled to find an appropriate word.

"Yet you're…" she waveringly began again.

"Save it." He cut in coldy. "You are an exceptional medic that is useful to me. Nothing more." By the time Sakura glanced up, Sasuke already left the room.

Just a medic…huh?

That was so cold. Hurtful. And there was nothing that upset Sakura more than understanding her role as a tool at the mere whims of others.

What would Kakashi do in her situation? What about a rule for betrayals? Did he ever say anything of the lik?

She could…write letters, couldn't she? But the question is, would they make it?

With a quick movement, Sakura snuffed out the candle in her room and left the dungeon in a state of hurry. She could try to, at the least.

But it wasn't long before she felt the chakra signature of that girl…what was her name? Karin? Yes, yes, that was it.

Was she looking to have her jaw broken twice, in 2 days?

"YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger above a blended crowd of Sound civilians and nin.

"Yes miss? My name is Sakura."

"I know that!"

Sakura arched an elegant eyebrow. What was she supposed to say to that…? As Karin fought her way through the busy square, Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the relaxed face, er , as relaxed as it could be. Ok, so semi-serene Karin.

"You going anywhere?"

Sakura was taken aback. Why would she want to know? To make friends? She scoffed. But she obliged anyway.

"To the post office. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

Her eye brows scrunched up. "We don't have one."

Are you…kidding? Sakura could have tried to kill Orochimaru at that point of time, and succeeded.

"I see." She quietly said, seething in a controlled rage.

"Hey, look…" Karin looked at the ground, not that there was much to look at anyway, and twisted her hands nervously. "I know what you meant about Sasuke, and I realize that he probably isn't the one."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I get to know him all these years, and he treats me like shit."

You are an exceptional medic that is useful to me. Nothing more.

That familiar ache in her chest came back with more force than necessary, and her eyes started to water as she stared into the distance, into the forest tops of Konoha. Even after all these years, Sasuke still had the capacity to hurt her so much.

Unlike Sasuke, Sakura couldn't break the bonds that held the team together. Never. But she wanted to strangle him, to get him to see the tremendous strength and will of the heart it took to hold broken threads together.

Seeing Sakura with a suspicious shine in her eyes had broken a new level of perspective for Karin. So Sasuke was a bastard to Sakura, too? A former teammate at that, too! All rage she held at bay for Sakura effortlessly slid into place for Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura-san, I just wanted to um," Karin began, unsure of what to say comfortably.

Sakura turned a swift, sad, and most of all, brilliantly green gaze into Karin's.

And that's when Karin knew that whoever this Sakura was had more weights than she could ever bear in a lifetime, and that the strength of character she possessed were unrivaled.

She had always prided herself in being a good judge of character. And she was never wrong, she thought arrogantly.

And so she began confidently, with a voice that made her proud.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, and I hope you can forgive me."

And when Karin met Sakura's glance, she knew she had made the right decision for once in her life.

A few moments. One glance.

And that was when both kunoichi reached a mutual understanding. Of the incredibly difficult life kunoichi led. Of the heartbreak Sasuke brought on. Of being in pain, of suffering, of compassion and honor.

And in doing so, Karin prided herself in finding one of the most exceptional characters that probably ever existed, and even, making a friend.

In doing so, one could say that roses, too, have the ability to make an unripened bud bloom into a woman.

All it took is a little bit of effort.

Hey guys! Wow, I'm not sure where I want to take this story…any suggestions?

And I know it's a shortie…but I'm working on another SasuSaku story- but it's a 4 shot. And a hecka lot fluffier than this hell-bent Sasuke, haha.

Also, I'm wondering, is anyone interesting in being a beta? I'd prefer one of my fans did it, because well..you know, your heart's more into it, no?

Thanks! I'll be back in a couple of days with a new chappie for you, I promise.


End file.
